Exploring an HIV Testing Intervention Model (TIM project) Among Black Men Who Have Sex with Men Ages 18 to 30 The rate of new HIV infections across the U.S. remained relatively stable (approximately 50,000 per year) from 2006 to 2009; yet, the rate of new infections for young Black men who have sex with men (BMSM), those 13 to 29, actually increased. Thus, the impact of HIV/AIDS on Black/African American residents has been large in the U.S., and the state of California. Because of the elevated risk of infection and prevalence of new HIV infections among BMSM aged 18 to 29, it is critical to ensure that sexually active young BMSM get tested for HIV every 3-6 months. In addition to the known risk factors associated with HIV among young BMSM, recent findings suggest that poly-drug use (e.g., methamphetamine, cocaine) has increasingly become common among young BMSM. The synergy that exists between drug use, and the concentrated levels of HIV in the young BMSM population, makes the development of HIV prevention and intervention programs tailored for BMSM a priority for the National Institute on Drug Abuse (NIDA). Hence, in-line with a priority of NIDA, reducing racial/ethnic disparities in HIV testing, access, and utilization of treatment and services, the proposed project seeks to increase HIV testing uptake among BMSM. The goal of this proposed research is to develop and pilot test an intervention to increase HIV testing among young BMSM. More specifically, findings from a recently completed formative research study will be used to inform the development of the HIV testing video intervention. Next, feedback will be received from focus groups with BMSM. Then, a randomized control pilot study will be conducted to examine the feasibility of using social networking to host discussions among the intervention group to enhance the intervention videos for increasing HIV testing. Participants will use Facebook Like feature, for discussions about HIV testing uptake and testing sites, drug use and sexual risk behavior, and view intervention videos. Findings from this study may offer new eHealth information, and support the use of using social networking to enhance HIV interventions, and encourage HIV testing uptake among young BMSM. Additionally, the intervention may be useful for reaching more BMSM who may not otherwise consider testing because of stigma or limited access to knowledge about the importance of HIV testing uptake.